


A brother's gift

by ItzZaira



Series: The Dreamtale Twins [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Baking, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Dancing and Singing, Dreamtale twins are the best twins, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food Fight, Happy birthday Dream and Nightmare!, More Fluff, No Incest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzZaira/pseuds/ItzZaira
Summary: Alternate Universe: Dreamtale- before the apple incident.NOT INCEST AND NOT DREAMCEST- you yogurts.~~~<December 21. The day both guardian's of feelings were born. Both twins wanted to spend the entire day together, no work. Just the two of them.Too bad the villagers are annoying idiots.Ya'll are lucky I can't write angst-
Relationships: Brotherly Love - Relationship, Dream & Nightmare, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Dreamtale Twins [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024585
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	A brother's gift

**Author's Note:**

> Here, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DREAM AND NIGHTMARE!!!
> 
> .....And happy birthday for me-!
> 
> Yes, Dec 21 is my birthday aswel- XD
> 
> Anyway, have some fluff.
> 
> My specialty. UwU
> 
> And because I can't write angst-

Being twins and all, making a surprise party wouldn't work. Not that it would work, even if they weren't twins. Because these twins were not normal.

They were guardians.

The guardian positivity, Dream, the youngest out of the set, protected positive feelings and the golden apples, representing the energetic sun.

The guardian of negativity, Nightmare, the oldest out of the duo, protected negative feelings and the black apples, representing the gentle moon.

But people often understood Nightmare wrong. Negative emotions were seen as bad, and Nightmare, protecting them, was seen as evil for wanting to protect such misery. But Nightmare wasn't evil in the slightest- nor were the negative emotions. Negativity was needed, you couldn't feel true happiness until you felt true sadness, Nightmare didn't even choose to be the guardian of negativity!

Not like the villagers cared.

But.. Dream did.

His sweet, innocent brother understood, and loved Nightmare more then anything in the world. But the villagers, corrupt and evil, blinded by darkness, took the wrong way. Soon, their bullying became.. violant.

But Dream noticed. Dream protected Nightmare, and made a deal. Aslong as the villagers left Nightmare alone, they could use the little guardian's magic as much as they pleased. Because these villagers didn't care about Dream. They cared about what Dream could give them. Like his aura.. or _magic_.

But.. that was not important now.

Soon, very soon..

* * *

**1 week before**

_"Books?"_ Dream thought to himself, before groaning. _"No.. we have an entire library filled with books, though, not that Nightmare would actually **mind** having **more** books.. ugh."_

Dream was having trouble coming up with a gift idea. Seriously, all his twin did was read and look at the stars. He couldn't give a star- Nightmare was better then any star. He was the _moon,_ like how Dream was the sun. Yeah, no stars. But that left books. And books... they had enough of those. Though Dream knew Nightmare wouldn't actually mind, after finding out about the abuse of the villagers... Dream shudderd, curling up, wrapping his cape around him, like a blanket.

_"This magical cape will keep you safe."_

This cape had been a gift from Nightmare.. before.. and Dream wanted to give Nightmare something special, like he deserved! Not a dusty old book!

Dream groaned, placing his hand on the trunk of the tree he was sitting against. Nightmare was inside, safe from the villagers, and Dream had yet to join. How else would he think about Nightmare's gift?

"Oh, mother... please help me?" Dream begged silently, not really expecting an answer. He was talking to a _tree,_ afteral.

Dream froze when he felt magic touching his hand, the one on the tree. Woah...

At first, the magic just felt like magic. Before, he felt a message, one word, distant and faint, but he heard it.

_"........crown..."_

"..Crown?" Dream repeated, confused. What did that-

Dream froze in place, realizing what it meant. His eyelights shaped into stars, and a giant smile apeared on his face.

Ofcourse! He could make Nightmare a crown! A real one, from gold, just like the ones the warriors in Nightmare's books wore! Only this crown would be special. It would have a moon! Yeah, a moon, showing that Nightmare represented the moon! Dream could even add his own magic to the crown to show Nightmare he cared for him!-

Dream gasped happily as another idea hit him- yes yes yes!!!! He hugged the tree tightly. "Thank you mom!!!!!"

Yes, Nightmare would love his gift!

Dream got up, traced his hand on the tree in a triangle, watching it lit up gold, and suddenly, a door appeared. The inside of the door glew gold as well.

Dream walked inside. The door disappeared.

* * *

**Earlier**

Nightmare was sitting on the couch, groaning to himself as he hit his head on the floor- he couldn't just give Dream cake- what kind of brother would he be?

On the table in front of him, a list with lots of ideas sat, but all of the ideas were crossed out. None of them were good enough for Dream- he needed something special! Something to show his twin he cared, ~~and to say sorry for all the trouble he caused recently.~~

But what?

Nightmare was lucky- even though Dream hadn't wanted to leave his side, he was helping out in the village right now- which gave Nightmare the time to think of something before the guardian came back. But what?

".....does he even like anything besides chocolate cake?" Nightmare asked himself as he got up. He did seem to love it when Nightmare sang, but they were probably gonna sing anyway. Dream loved bedtime stories, a book? No, not special.. and those were more Nightmare's thing anyway....

Nightmare threw himself on the couch, looking at the brown walls. "Oh mother, please.. tell me what to do."

Not like he expected an answer. But the sound of their door appearing snapped his attention back to place. Dream was back already?!

Nightmare tried to hide the list and pens quickly under his book, pretending he had been reading. But.. Dream never came..

"..Dream?" Nightmare asked after a minute of silence. Had something happened? Was Dream hurt?!

A bit too quickly, Nightmare put his book and supplies under a pillow, walking towards where the door should be. The door was there.. but no Dream. And.. the inside wasn't glowing gold.. it was.. white? 

That never happened before...

Hesitantly, Nightmare walked over, resting his hand on the door, wanting to check outside. To his shock, the glow stayed white. It didn't turn violet, like it should have. And when Nightmare touched the white to go outside, is hand stayed, as if he had just touched a solid wall. What?!

Nightmare looked at his hand as he felt a strangely familiar magic touch his hand. At first, it was just magic. But soon, faint and distant, it turned into words..

_".....crown...."_

Just like that, the magic was gone, the glow turned violet like it should, and Nightmare's hand went through the door. Nightmare was shocked. "....mom?" His voice was small.

But there was no reply.

Just in case, Nightmare walked outside for a brief second, relieved to find no villager around, but no Dream either. He quickly walked back inside.

...

Now that he thought about it.. Dream _had_ always wanted something extra for his outfit.. Nightmare had given him the cape, which Dream never let go off, but...

...yeah... a crown.. that would be a great gift. From gold, to match Dream's outfit, and because, Dream was worth more than all the gold on the world. Yeah.. Nightmare had so many ideas... this could work...

Nightmare looked at the door, a soft smile appearing on his face as he touched the door with his head. "Thanks, mom."

* * *

**One week later- the night before December 21**

"Awww come on Nighty..~" Dream whined childishly from the couch, but Nightmare was stern. "Dream, its already late. Its time to go to bed."

"But I wanna cuddle youuuu.~"

"Because you're tired."

Dream whined, "fine." He suddenly looked very sad. Nightmare frowned. "Whats wrong?"

"...I-I just thought.. a-about _t-them_ again.. _*hic*_ " Dream hiccuped softly, quickly wiping away any tears that threatend to appear.

Nightmare's expresion softened as he sat besides his twin on the couch, hugging him gently, holding him close to his chest. "Shh.. I'm here.."

"I-I know.. but.. but.. t-they called you had t-things again.." Dream whined, hiding his face in Nightmare's chest. Nightmare frowned. It made him feel guilty, to see Dream so upset on his behalf. Especially after... _that day..._

Nightmare shook his head. No. It was a good thing Dream found out. The villagers stopped bothering him, and Dream and Nightmare only became closer. But Nightmare never wished for Dream not to trust the villagers anyway, because they were right, he _was a monster-_ no. He was not. They were wrong. 

He could feel his twin's hold on him tighten, and Nightmare did the same. "Hey.. remember what we always say?"

Dream looked up with empty sockets. "..what the villagers say doesn't matter."

"Exactly." Nightmare smiled, nuzzling his brother's skull. "It doesn't matter. Because they're wrong. We're here, we're home, we're safe. We're together."

"Hm... y-yeah.." Dream yawned. "You're right.."

"No, I'm Nightmare."

Dream giggled softly, ending up yawning again. Nightmare chuckled. "Someone's getting sleepy.~"

"Shut up.." Dream mumbeled, snuggling closer to Nightmare, his grip tightening. The older twin chuckled again. "Dream- You're kinda crushing me."

"Don't careee... I'm comfy." The younger hummed with a smile, nuzzling his skull against the other's chest. Earning an actual laugh this time, Nightmare tried to get free. "Come on. We gotta get to bed."

Dream looked up this time with tired eyesockets. He was so tired these days... what did he do in the village?

"Can I.. _*yawn*_ stay with you tonight..?" Dream asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes to fight of the sleepiness. Nightmare looked at him for a second, before a gentle smile appeared on his face. "Ofcourse.."

Dream looked surprised as Nightmare started pulling him down, but he didn't give any resistance, so Dream was easily pulled down to lay on the couch, Nightmare making himself comfortable besides him. 

"Wouldn't we be more comfortable in a bed?"

"I'm lazy for once." 

"I thought you were Nightmare..."

Nightmare snorted. "Using my own jokes against me?"

Dream glared at him. "What are you gonna do about it?~"

"Nothing." Nightmare said, to his surprise. "Cause we're tired. Well.. maybe this.." he playfully tickled the smaller behind his neck, which made Dream burst out laughing. "Hahaha- Nightmare!!!!"

Nightmare snorted. "Okay, okay." He stopped, snickering at his twin. Dream looked annoyed, huffing out of annoyance. "I changed my mind. Let me go." He was trying to pull free, while actually not putting any effort at all in trying to get free.

"Nope.~ You're my twin.~ and I wanna cuddle you.~" Nightmare sang, grabbing the blanket from the couch, sitting up to set the blanket over them, tucking it around them both, before laying down again, pulling Dream close to him. Dream hummed, hugging Nightmare around his middle, his skull nuzzling against his chest. "Goodnight Nighty.. love you.."

Nightmare smiled, nuzzling his twin's skull in return, closing his eyes. "Love you too. Goodnight.."

They both fell asleep not too long after.

The lights somehow closed on their own.

* * *

**Birthday time I guess-**

When Dream woke up, he felt... really warm and comfortable. A pair of arms was wrapped around him, a hand stroking his skull, and he just felt so comfortable. Like how he always felt around Nightmare. Sadly, being around the villagers a lot more, he didn't get to feel comfortable as often. But thats okay.

He didn't want to wake up yet. He was too ~~tired~~ comfortable to do so. So his grip around Nightmare tightend as he nuzzled his chest again.

"Dream?"

Dream didn't answer. He was sure he heard a laugh.

"Dreamy.. you alive?"

"Nooo..... I'm Dream."

"And he still has the audacity to steal my jokes!"

Dream giggled weakly, refusing to open his eyes. He heard a fond chuckle, something petting him again. Probably because Nightmare liked to be pet himself. He thought Dream never noticed. But he did.

"Happy birthday, Dream." Nightmare whispered to him with a smile. Finally, Dream opened his eyes, smiling in response. "Happy birthday, Nightmare."

Another hum, and he was pulled close to Nightmare again. They should probably get up..

Dream noticed the clock on the wall, seeing what time it was. "You didn't wake me up.."

"You seemed tired." Nightmare explained himself. "Thought I'll let you sleep in."

"Thank youuuuu." Dream cuddled closer to him.

They could cuddle a bit... not like neither minded.

* * *

"What do you want for breakfast?" Nightmare asked from the freezer, as Dream was searching around for pans. They had decided to make breakfast together, this time.

"Pancakes!~"

Nightmare frowned. "You always want pancakes."

"Because they're the best! And we haven't had them in soooooo loooooong..."

Nightmare snorted. "Okay, okay. We'll make pancakes."

"YAY!"

"Adorable...~"

Dream just threw a towel at Nightmare that they usualy used to dry the dishes. Nightmare laughed as Dream first searched for two different pans, both to melt chocolate in. One for milk chocolate, and the other for dark chocolate. The older twin wasn't a fan of sweets, but did he love dark chocolate. Dream never understood it, but he wasn't going to complain.

As Nightmare got the eggs and butter, he frowned. "Huh.. we ran out of chocolate.." 

Dream looked up. "Oh.." pancakes without chocolate wouldn't do. But... that meant they would need to get chocolate.... in the _village..._

Both had realized that, the warm kitchen suddenly became dead silent.

...

"We can make something else-"

Nightmare shook his skull. "You seemed really excited about making pancakes. So we're making pancakes."

Dream froze. "You can't go to the village! T-they'll hurt you!"

Nightmare frowned, looking away, guilt eating his soul again.

Dream was thinking aswel. "We... we can go together...?"

"But then you won't leave..." Nightmare mumbled sadly, the younger twin now feeling guilty instead. Great, he was trying to help Nightmare and made it worse.

"I won't stay with them." Dream gently grabbed his hands, after walking over. "Today, is about us. No one else. Just you and me. And mom."

Nightmare snorted. "Yep. Our tree."

"She's not just a tree!"

"Yeah, she's our mother."

Dream smiled. "Its early anyway.. I can go get the chocolate myself-"

"I'm coming with you."

Dream froze. "No!-"

"You're stuck with me.~" Nightmare sang. "And besides, we're together, so what can go wrong?"

...

Dream whimpered before he hugged his twin at full force.

_"Everything.."_

* * *

"Dream!"

"You're here early."

"What is _he_ doing here?!"

"Poor Dream..."

"Heal her!"

"Could you help?"

"Dream!"

Ignoring the villagers and glares, the twins walked fast, in dead silence, both squeezing each other's hands, as if the other would disappear if they just loosened their grip, even just a tiny bit. Neither of them looked up, their eyes fixed on the ground as they walked, until they reached the grocery store. The little bell above the door rinkeled as they closed the door.

"Oh hello there!" The shopkeeper started friendly, turning around. "Dream! What an honou- ahhh. You. Hi." Their expression turned cold as they looked at Nightmare, turning around. What if Nightmare attacked them?

Dream shot the villager a glare as he squeezed Nightmare's hand gently. "Come on..."

Quickly, they found what they had been looking for, and turned to pay, when the shopkeeper smiled. "Take it, Dream. Its free-"

Dream just pushed the money into their arms, knowing exactly why they were wanting to give it for free. Both guardian's left without another word.

Good thing the villagers didn't know it was their birthday. Their comments surely would have been worse if they did.

"Dream!" Most of them called, walking towards them. Dream turned around with a bit too friendly smile. "I'm afraid I cannot help today, my friends. I want to spend the day with my brother. Tomorrow."

Most villagers became pale, the others fearful or angry. Nightmare felt it all. He frowned. Dream gently squeezed Nightmare's hand. "I'm sorry."

"But-"

"Bye!" Dream dragged Nightmare out without another word.

* * *

...

".....we have a lot of chocolate left over." Nightmare mumbled, noticing Dream had taken way too many, again.

Dream smiled. "We should make chocolate cake!"

"Don't you ever get tired of chocolate?"

"No."

Nightmare laughed. Dream whined. "Come ooooooonnnnnnn.... its our birthday anyway, whats a birthday without cake?!"

"...good point."

"See?"

"I suppose we could make chocolate cake..." Nightmare grinned. This would be fun.

Dream cheered. "Yay! I'll get the food-stuff!"

"I'll get the pans and oven ready."

**20 minutes later**

Dream had just been stirring the dough with all power he had, when it started. Nightmare had been putting the remaining ingredients in the freezer, when-

***Pats!***

He dropped on egg on the floor. Both Dream and Nightmare looked down. "....dang it."

Dream laughed. "You're so clumsy Nightmare-"

A puff off flour made him almost drop the bowl in his hands, and he quickly set it down on the counter as to not do so. Dream coughed, wiping his eyes. Nightmare snorted, holding a flour bag, trying not to laugh. But his shoulders were shaking with laughs as Nightmare closed his eyes and covered his mouth with one hand

Dream glared, noticing his face was covered in flour. "What was that for?!"

"F-for.. haha.. e-earlier with.. t-the towa-ahahaha.. t-towel!" Nightmare was having trouble not to just burst out laughing, and Dream frowned. Looking around, he noticed some cream they had yet to add.

Nightmare almost dropped the flour bag when something cold suddenly hit his face. Touching his cheekbone to wipe it away.. was it water? No... he touched his fingers. Cream...?

He looked up, noticing Dream laughing out loud. "You think this is funny?"

"Y-you started it!" Dream laughed, his arms curling around his stomach. Nightmare glared at him. "You threw a towel at me!"

"A towel is not f-food! Haha- ow!" Dream almost fell himself this time, as his face got hit with flour again. He looked at Nightmare, who had a challenging grin on his face, flour bag in hands. Dream smirked, grabbing the cream tube they had yet to use.

"Alright then brother... if its a fight you want.. ITS WAR YOU GET!" Dream yelled, throwing cream at Nightmare, who dodged. Nightmare laughed. "You fool! No one can stand my flour attack!"

"Good thing I am not no one! HAHAHAHA- HEY!" Dream cried out as he got hit with an egg.

"Stop stealing my jokes!!!!"

* * *

Dream looked around, once, twice, before waving at his brother to come outside. Nightmare nodded, quickly following. Even on their birthday, the tree needed their magic for protection. A barrier, to be specific, so that no one could get near the tree or harm it. Both took a couple steps back, putting their hands on the ground as their golden and violet magic lit up. It took a minute or two, before the barrier was strengthened once again, and their magic faded away, invisible, but still there. Both guardian's smiled. The tree was safe.

Just in case, Nightmare stepped outside the barrier, before testing, throwing a rock at the tree. The rock hit the barrier instead of the tree, falling on the ground. Nightmare smiled, holding his thumbs up to Dream, who smiled in relief. "Come on! The cake is gonna burn!"

"Coming!" Nightmare called back, quickly fixing his clothing, about to walk back, when-

_***PANG!*** _

Nightmare fell as something hit him hard, in the back of his skull, groaning. "Oww.."

"NIGHTMARE!" Dream cried out in shock, getting up, running towards his twin as he quickly checked him, relief filling his soul once he saw Nightmare's skull was only a bit bruised. He looked at what just hit him. A rock?

Dream scanned the area, finding a group of maybe three or four people, teenagers, all smirking evily, a sign in their hands.

_"We had a deal."_

Dream's breath left his body as he quickly helped Nightmare up, shielding him with his own body until they reached the barrier. When Dream looked back, the villagers were gone.

No.. no... Dream closed his eyes painfully. "Are you okay, Night?"

"Hm.. yeah. Just a rock." Nightmare grinned, he actually seemed okay, which made Dream feel a lot better.

"Are you sure?"

"You know how those kids are. I'm fine." Nightmare chuckled, smiling warmly. Dream frowned, healing magic litting up as he put his hand on the back of Nightmare's skull. It was just a bruise. But Nightmare could be fragile. He pulled away a couple seconds later. There was nothing.

"...yeah.. okay..." Dream smiled back, holding his hand out.

Nightmare took his brother's hand as he got up. "Now.. how about we save the cake before it burns-"

"OH MY GOD THE CAKE-"

"W-woah Dream!"

* * *

"Aaaand.... there!" Nightmare added a final bit of cream on the cake, adding a bit of chocolate on top, and the cake was done. It was a chocolate cake, with chocolate and cream filling, the outside of the cake was covered in melted chocolate, half milk, and half dark chocolate. On top, they had put bits of whipped cream in tiny circles, having put more chocolate on that aswel. Atleast, on the milk chocolate half. The dark chocolate half had strawberries on the bits of whipped cream. In gold and purple cream, they had written in the middle _"happy birthday"_.

"....this is way too sweet..." Nightmare whined, earning a chuckle from Dream. "Thats why the cake is made of two different sides! Sweet for mine, salt for yours!" Dream paused, before grinning. "I still can't understand how you can eat salty cake..."

"Well, your side is just pure sugar." Nightmare commented. "You're gonna lose your teeth. Its just... one sugar explosion!"

"Salt on a cake is crime!"

"So is the amount of chocolate you just put on your cake! Who needs _that_ much chocolate?!"

They both stared at each other, not blinking once, all serious expressions on their face, arms crossed. Before both burst out laughing. Once they calmed down, they looked at the cake, then the candles.

"..since we're two people.. does this mean we just need twelve candles, or twenty four?" Dream asked, not sure how many candles to put on the cake. Nightmare thought. "Not sure... though I don't think twenty four candles would fit on the cake anyway..."

"Oh.. then.. we should put the candles on the cake!" Dream said. Nightmare nodded. After some begging from Dream, they had agreed about having cake for dinner. (He was so adorable)

As Nightmare set the candles on the cake, Dream grabbed his phone, turning on the camera, starting to record, placing his phone on the counter. Nightmare looked up. "What are you doing?"

"People always record the cake moment! So I'm recording us!"

"Ah." Nightmare smiled, litting up the candles. "Does that mean we have to sing when bringing the cake to the living room?"

"Won't that be awkward?"

"It will be fun.~"

Both twins laughed, and Dream grabbed his phone again, pointing it at Nightmare as Nightmare picked up the cake carefully. He looked at Dream. "Record yourself too!"

"But I wanna record you..~"

Nightmare chuckled. "And I want to see you, Dreamy." 

Dream pouted, making him look even cuter then normal, making Nightmare laugh. "Come on!"

"Fine.~" Dream didn't sound annoyed at all as he stood besides his brother, pointing the camera at both of them. Both laughed awkwardly, before taking a deep breath, starting to walk to the living room.

_"Happy birthday for you.~"_

_"Happy birthday for you.~"_

_"Happy birthday, happy birthday.."_

_"Happy birthday for you!~"_

As Nightmare set the plate on the table, they continued with their own, made up part.

_"Wait, what is that, I see?"_

_"Could it actually be?"_

_"Oh, wait, we're twins, thats right.~"_

_"Happy birthday for me!~"_

Dream set his phone on the table, hugging Nightmare from his side, who wrapped am arm around his shoulders.

_"Happy birthday to me.~"_

_"Happy birthday to you.~"_

_"Today is twice as special..."_

_"Happy birthday, me and you!~"_

They then laughed as they ended the simple song, sitting straighter. Each year, they tried to make the song just a bit longer. But they failed this time.

"Make a wish!" Dream mimicked, both twins laughing. Before leaning over, blowing away all the candles at once. They clapped for each other, making them laugh again.

One would say they are weird. But the guardians simply loved each other. And it would always stay that way! ~~Hopefully.~~ ~~~~

"What did you wish for?" Nightmare asked, grabbing two plates and a knife. Dream shook his skull. "Nuh uh. If I tell you, it won't come true!"

Nightmare pouted. "Really?"

"Yep!"

Nightmare looked at Dream pleadingly as he handed him a piece of cake on a plate, and a fork along with it. But, Dream froze into place, suddenly dead silent. His eyelights seemed to shrink. Nightmare tensed. "Dream? Whats wrong?"

"U-uh.." Dream seemed rather hesitant, not sure if he should say or not. "..."

...

"...wouldn't you want the first piece?" Dream asked. "You _were_ "born" two minutes earlier than me.." and his own, star shaped eyelights returned.

Nightmare snorted, covering his mouth. "You finally admitted! Victory.~" they both laughed, Dream accepting the plate from Nightmare as the older guardian shook his skull. "You can have the first piece. I don't want the sugar explosion side."

Dream rolled his eyes, and Nightmare chuckled again, cutting himself a piece. But that hadn't been what had gotten Dream's attention. Something far more important had..

After Nightmare, took his first bite, Dream hugged him without any warning, putting his own plate on the table. Nightmare hummed, surprised. "Dream?"

"Happy birthday brother.. I love you very much." Dream said with a soft smile, nuzzling his skull against him. He heard another chuckle, a soft kiss being placed on his skull as a pair of arms wrapped around him. "Love you too, Dreamy."

As Dream looked up. He saw Nightmare, smiling warmly at him, a pair of _star shaped,_ violet eyes, looking at him softly.

* * *

"Sooooo... who goes first?" Nightmare asked, holding a box, wrapped in golden paper in his hands. Dream was holding a similar box, wrapped in purple, the cake from earlier forgotten on the table.

"You!" Dream said. Nightmare frowned. "Don't you want to go first?"

"Nope! I want to be sure you like your gift!~" Dream smiled. "And besides, you-"

"-am two minutes older, yada yada, I know." Nightmare finished Dream's sentence, with Dream letting out a huff of annoyance as they swapped out their gifts. Nightmare took a second to look at the box, but Dream was impatient. "Come oooooooonnnnnnn! Open it!"

"Okay, okay!" Nightmare laughed, carefully ripping off the paper of his present. What was inside, left him breathless, his eyelights going out.

Inside, was a beautiful, golden crown. Real gold, Nightmare quickly noticed, knowing from the way it shone in the light. The crown was normal size, a square on where the front was, a crescent moon cut out in the middle. Silently, he picked up the crown, bringing to eyelevel, staring at it in silence. All too quickly, he felt a familiar magic touch his hands, calming and loving. Nightmare would regonize his twin's magic anywhere. In a couple seconds, the taller noticed a tag attached to the crown. He read it out loud.

_A special gift, just like you._

_Because you are the moon, brighter then any star._

Nightmare had been staring at the crown for just a bit too long, and Dream was starting to get unsure.

"..do you.. like it...?" Dream asked with a way too soft voice, suddenly wondering if this gift had been a good idea after all. For a fearful moment, Nightmare said nothing. But then, a warm smile grew on his face, and he chuckled. Dream frowned. Was his gift that bad..?

"Dream." Nightmare said warmly. "Open your gift- hehe."

Dream felt like crying. Was his gift that bad?!

Trying not to get sad, he silently ripped off the paper of his gift. What he saw, left him breathless aswel.

A crown, identical to the one Dream had given the other, layed in the paper wrapping he had just taken off. But instead of a crescent moon in the middle, two lines curled into each other, connected, like some sort of balance sign. Silently, Dream picked up the crown, eyes not leaving the object once. Even more shocked, when just like his own crown, he could feel his twin's magic upon touch. His eyelights finally went out when he saw that a note was attached to his crown aswel.

_A balance sign, because you are special, and give light to others._

_You are the sun, the brightest of them all._

...

Both skeletons suddenly burst out laughing. "O-oh god- You talked with mom!!" Dream laughed, finding it amusing.

"S-so- haha- did you!!!" Nightmare collapsed onto his back, trying to stop laughing, failing succesfully.

They kept laughing for a couple more minutes, until they calmed down, maybe a snicker escaping now and then. They got up. Looking at the crowns they had made for each other.

"I love it, Night." Dream said happily, hugging the crown close to himself. Looking at his brother, he noticed that Nightmare's eyes had taken star shapes again (twice in one day?!) Though he did seem a bit overwhelmed. "I-I love it too, Dreamy." Nightmare replied with a smile, looking at the crown. Huh. Dream knew Nightmare wasn't really used to much, he didn't want to overwhelm him further. He could give his second gift another time.

Dream crawled over to where Nightmare was, hugging him again as his aura came to life. Nightmare smiled, hugging him back for a second. Before talking. "...we are hugging a lot today."

"You can never hug too much. Let alone on your birthday." Dream decided, Nightmare laughing at that. "You're right."

"No, I'm Dre-"

"Steal my joke one more time and I'm never making chocolate cake again."

Dream shut his mouth. The older guardian smirked. "How about I help you put your crown on?"

"And I help you with yours!"

* * *

The crowns fit them both very well, it added something to their outfit. It was as if it was _made for them._

....well, I mean, it was, but you get what I mean-

"I LOVE IT!!!!" Dream yelled, admiring himself in the mirror. The crown even matched with his cape! And best off all, he felt Nightmare's magic! It was as if his twin was always with him!

Though Nightmare didn't show as much energy as Dream did, he was definitely feeling the same. "I love it too." The crown really felt like a piece of him, already. As if Dream was always with him.

Neither would ever take it off again.

"We should take a picture with our cool new crowns, to thank mom." Nightmare commented. Dream gasped happily. "Great idea! We can hang it up in the living room!"

"Can I get a small version of the picture?" Nightmare asked, suddenly feeling awkward. Dream smirked. He knew how sentimental Nightmare was. "Sure! Just give me a sec to find the camera!" Dream ran off, back to the living room, before moving away a pillow. Underneat, there were two more, small boxes, covered in silver wrapping paper. Though Dream had intended to give the other his second present now, he could see Nightmare was a bit overwhelmed with the crown alone. So he would give these later. 

The young guardian grabbed the presents, running off to their own room. He walked over to his bed. Besides his bed, there was a drawer. Dream opened it, before placing both boxes in it. He closed the drawer after. Now, where was his camera?

* * *

**11:50 PM**

Both twins were laying in Dream's bed after a finished bedtime story, with Dream having asked Nightmare to stay again, since it was their birthday. Nightmare had just laughed, but agreed, both dressed in pajamas, cuddled against each other in the younger twin's bed, neither having taken off their new crowns. 

On Nightmare's drawer lay a picture of two skeletons, one dressed in purple, the other in blue and gold, the smaller one hugging the taller one from behind with a giant smile and closed eyesockets, the taller seeming calmer, but just as happy, having grabbed his brother's arms in attempt to hug back. The tree of feelings, their mother, was in the background behind them. The village was further, faded away and forgotten, with a beautiful, bright blue sky, creating a happy scenery. 

Dream smiled as he snuggled closer against his brother's side. "Happy birthday, Nighty."

A final kiss on his skull. "Happy birthday, Dreamy."

Contently, they drifted off to sleep.

...

.....

.........

* * *

_A tall figure, a woman? It looked like a woman. Seemingly made out of... wood? Yeah, wood, with branches sticking out here and there, hair made out of leaves, a flower crown on her head, and a long dress made out of leaves and flowers, was watching the two skeletons sleep with a small smile. Yes, she had been able to help afterall!_

_Well.. ofcourse._

_She knew what **her** **sons** would like, didn't she?_

**_The guardian of emotions_ ** _smiled softly as she watched her sons sleep, neither of the twins noticing their **mother's** lovingfull gaze._

_"Happy birthday, my sunshines."_

**Author's Note:**

> _Many, many years later, after many accidents and battles, after a certain tar covered skeleton had tried to get rid of them in his insanity, after the crown and picture were forgotten and lost the past, a certain group of skeletons found the beloved items, once again..._
> 
> Okay- anyone who read "The Golden Crown" will know where I am going with this-
> 
> Sorry for being so late, and I am so sorry the story is so long! I had intended for it to be much shorter- but- ugh QwQ
> 
> I have a feeling this is really badly written.. so I am so sorry for that.. anyway, I hope you enjoyed anyway-
> 
> English is not my first language (or autocorrect ruins my life) so if you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me!


End file.
